


Over the Rainbow

by rnarvcl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnarvcl/pseuds/rnarvcl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait, but doesn’t that mean that Steve could be alive too? Since I’m here?” </p><p>“They searched for his body.” Bucky flinches at the word. “The tesseract was in the plane when it crashed, sarge, but they found it in the water. Nothing but ice surrounding it.” </p><p>OR: The one where Bucky was never found by the Russians, and he's defrosted before Steve is found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Rainbow

“You know, sarge, I _would_ make you a better arm but,” Tony grunts as he twists something on his left shoulder and Bucky hisses in pain. “Sorry, sorry, but it’s your fault for not taking and anaesthetic.” He twists something else and the sensation is gone. “As I was saying, I would give you something better than this SHIELD issued piece of junk but that makes you look like a cyborg from those old sci-fi movies, well new to you but we have to deal with Thor’s evil little brother first, you know?”

Bucky moves the limb experimentally ,flexing his fingers and twisting his wrist. He marvelled at how the movements almost looked natural.

“Sure you can top this, Stark?” he asks with a grin. Tony huffs and rolls his eyes.

“First of all, Stark’s my dad. Second, have you _seen_ my armour?” He gestures wildly towards the corner of his workshop where his suits stand, gleaming.

“Point taken.”

Tony grins, and twirls the screwdrivers around. Bucky decides that he likes him much more than Howard. “Must be weird for you, huh?”

Bucky snorts. “Three days ago, I got secret agents pulling me awake and telling me that seventy years ago I got injected by some weird HYDRA shit that made me take a nap in the snow instead of dying. And now I’m in a world where there’s-“ Dummy rolls over to take the screwdriver, and Bucky point to it. “ _that_ kind of things.”

Tony snorts. “Dummy’s, like, as old as you are.”

“No he’s not.”

“Yes he- oh look, SHIELD’s calling, Loki’s in Germany.” Tony walks towards his suits. “Ready to test out your new arm?”

-

They capture Loki. They find out SHIELD is making weapons. Bucky gets pissed. Natasha knocks out Clint. They lose Loki. They fight an alien army from outer space. Tony almost dies. Bucky gets pissed again. They capture Loki. They eat shawarma, and Bucky practically has a competition with Thor to swallow his.

When all’s done, he finds himself back in Tony’s workshop. The arm’s battered and dented and the engineer is doing what he does best, fixing things while cursing all forms of technology that is not his.

“So, you used to make weapons before?” he asks, conversationally.

“You know, carrying on the old family business.” He gets frustrated, and takes the arm off completely. “Wait, you don’t know? They didn’t give you all the files of me?”

Bucky nods. “They did but…I didn’t read them. Was too tired. And next thing I know I’m fighting off aliens.”

Tony goes very, very still when he says thins. “Sarge.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you know what happened to the Captain after you,” he pauses, obviously searching for an appropriate word. “Fell?”

Bucky gulps. He had been too afraid to ask, happy with the assumption that nothing in the war got to him. That he lived a full life.

“That idiot got himself killed, didn’t he?” he doesn’t realize he’s shaking. 

It’s been five days since Bucky woke up, into the future. Only now does everything hit him.

His world is gone.

His home is gone.

Whoever he knew was gone.

His damn arm was gone.

 _Steve_ was gone.

He could feel Tony’s arm on his shoulder, comforting him.

-

“So, Steve died making sure that no one could get the tesseract.”

“Yep.” Tony said, stretching out the syllable.

“So when they found it at the crash site, they decided to fish it out instead. And here I thought Loki found it.”

Tony looked uncomfortable. “Basically.”

Bucky growls and he jumps back.

“Wait, but doesn’t that mean that Steve could be alive too? Since I’m here?”

“They searched for his body.” Bucky flinches at the word. “The tesseract was in the plane when it crashed, sarge, but they found it in the water. Nothing but ice surrounding it.”

“Huh. Steve must be rolling around in his icy grave right now.”

-

Eventually, the soldier is roped into joining the Avengers Initiative. They saved New York together, and Fury probably went insane because now he thinks that they should all become a team and do it again should the need arise.

Bucky doesn’t protest. He is helping save Steve’s precious country, why should he?

But sometimes, all he could think about was how wrong all this was. How Steve should be the one in his group, not him. Steve would have loved to lead a group like them, be a hero and save the city. And he knew they would have loved Steve too. He was a much better leader, a fighter, a friend than he could ever hope to be.

Living with the Avengers...they weren’t the Howling Commandos, sure, but it could be much worse. Him and Clint have shooting competitions ever so often so that was pretty fun.

-

Two weeks into living with the others, Tony had proposed the idea of “movie night.” 

They ran through star wars (which left Bucky gaping at the animation and Tony snickering), harry potter (which left him gaping even more) and several long winded foreign films (courtesy of Natasha) which left everyone else dozing off. Then they got into Disney movies which Bucky absolutely _loved,_ much to the surprise of others. 

“Okay sarge,” Tony said. It was somewhere around two in the morning, and they had just finished _Game of Thrones._ Movie night tended to go on and on until they all fell asleep. “your turn.”

Bucky caught the strange…screen like thing Tony tossed at him. He looked at it thoughtfully for a while before typing.

_Wizard of Oz (1939)_

A round of groans were heard when the movie came up.

“Seriously?”

_“Shut up, Clint.”_

He was hit in the forehead with a flying popcorn kernel. He ignored it.

Soon enough though, they’re singing along to the songs. The movie hits Bucky with a whole truckload of memories and soon enough he’s getting chocked up for no reason, other than the fact that the movie was Steve’s favourite.

“Bucky? You alright?” Bruce asks, quietly. Bucky hadn’t realized that the doctor had noticed him.

Bucky scrubs at his face (he hadn’t realized that he had been crying _that_ much) and nods.

Bruce simply pats his back, looking understandingly at him.

-

Bucky woke up to five sleeping Avengers, spread around the sofa and in varying (but all equally uncomfortable looking positions). He smiled softly at the sight.

Ever since he got out of the ice Bucky had found that he slept way less than before, so he took it upon himself to sneak out of the room and start making breakfast (which basically meant chucking ingredients at the sandwich maker and letting it do all the work.) He was getting out the bread (five different types, the team’s taste sure varied alot) when his phone rang.

He tucked it in between his shoulder and ear, using his hands to slice the bread. “Hello.”

“Barnes.”

“Oh, hey Director. New mission.?” It was unusual for Fury to be calling any of the Avengers personally.

“Sort of. Captain Rogers have been found, yesterday. We have since declared him as alive.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Do leave a comment here or on my [tumblr](http://xlypses.tumblr.com/).


End file.
